OTROS MUNDOS
by navegante
Summary: Luffy, Nami y el resto de los mugiwara viajarán a otra época en otro futuro debido a una maldición, que una bruja les echa gracias a Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

**

* * *

**_En este capítulo vemos qué sienten Luffy y Nami..._

**CAPITULO 1.**** Sentimientos descubiertos**

¡Qué mal había dormido esa noche! Nami se paseaba por el camarote después de estar dando vueltas en la cama durante horas. Echaba de menos el compartir camarote. Desde que la arqueóloga se había liado con Zoro unas semanas atrás ya no dormía con ella, y Nami se sentía sola a pesar de estar rodeada por sus nakamas. Quizá un paseo por cubierta la relajaría para poder dormir.

Aún intentaba descubrir que había visto Robin en Zoro, si era la persona más desquiciante que había en el planeta. Pero lo cierto era que parecía que no podían estar separados más de cinco minutos. Al principio le resultaba muy raro ver al espadachín besar a su amiga, pero después de verlos durante dos días seguidos así ya le era de lo más normal. Y Robin parecía feliz.

Con el pijama a cuadros que llevaba en aquel momento salió afuera. A pesar de ser de noche, el tiempo era cálido. Subió a la cubierta más alta y vio que Luffy se encontraba allí, apoyado en la barandilla mirando el mar oscuro. Iba vestido con su chaleco rojo, los pantalones azules y su inseparable sombrero de paja… parecía que aún no se había ido al camarote a dormir.

- Luffy – lo llamó Nami acercándose.

- Oi, Nami – la saludó el capitán girándose y sonriéndole. - ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no puedes dormir?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- No me apetecía meterme en el camarote aún. Hace una noche muy bonita.

Nami miró a Luffy, que había vuelto toda su atención al mar, y notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Desde cuándo le parecía su capitán guapo? Tenía que ser el cansancio. Pero lo cierto era que viéndolo de perfil tenía un sex-appeal que le hacía no poder desviar la vista de él.

- Dentro de unas horas llegaremos a una isla – le dijo Nami, nerviosa ante aquel súbito silencio.

- ¡Uooo! – exclamó maravillado - ¡una isla con muchos restaurantes! – y rió feliz.

Nami sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Le daba gracia que sólo pensara en comida y en aventuras. Parecía que el interés en el sexo femenino no estaba aún en su lista de prioridades… o eso creía ella.

Permanecieron en silencio mirando el mar. Nami no podía dejar de mirar a Luffy de reojo… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Creo que iré a ver si logro dormir algo – murmuró la navegante dirigiéndose hacia su camarote.

Luffy se giró y la contempló en silencio, aún mantuvo la vista clavada en el lugar por el que había marchado Nami durante un buen rato. Llevaba tiempo pensando en Nami en algo más que su navegante, pero su timidez antes eso, su falta de experiencia y el miedo de perderla en caso de rechazo hacía que siguiera comportándose de manera alocada, que era más su manera de esconderse que su verdadera forma de ser. Luffy era alocado e inconsciente, era algo que reconocía, pero no tanto. Sonrió algo triste con la imagen de Nami en pijama clavada a fuego en su retina y volvió su atención al oscuro mar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Nami abrió los ojos, había logrado dormirse pero le había costado lo suyo, vio que un intenso sol entraba por la ventana de su camarote. Se sentó de golpe. ¡Era tardísimo y nadie la había despertado! También notó que el barco no se movía, ¿acaso ya habían llegado a la isla? Sin pensárselo dos veces y en pijama, salió a cubierta.

- ¡Buenos días, Nami! – la saludó Luffy alegre como siempre, enmascarando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¡¿Cómo me habeis dejado dormir tanto?! – exclamó algo malhumorada.

- El mar estaba en calma y necesitabas descansar. Además, ya hemos llegado a la isla – y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Nami miró hacia la isla y descubrió una inmensa vegetación que hacía que pareciera una selva, por un momento recordó Skypiea y las aventuras que habían vivido allá arriba.

- A Usopp ya le entró la enfermedad de en-esta-isla-no-entro – interrumpió los pensamientos de Nami, Sanji, que preparaba en una mesa que habían colocado en cubierta recipientes con comida para todos ellos.

- ¡Usopp, que tu enfermedad no tiene cura! – le gritó Chopper aprovisionándose de vendas y medicinas.

Estaba visto que se estaban preparando para una expedición, aunque a Nami no le apetecía en absoluto ir. Hubiera preferido quedarse con Luffy en el barco, pero el capitán era el primero en querer ir a explorar. Casi daba saltitos de impaciencia.

- oi, Nami, que no vamos a estar esperando por ti todo el día – le dijo Zoro pasando por su lado y echándole una mirada de reojo.

Frunció los labios, irritada, y aunque le apetecía decirle cuatro cosas al espadachín, prefirió morderse la lengua y dando media vuelta entró en su camarote para arreglarse. Estaba visto que tendría que esmerarse en intentar conquistar a su capitán, porque las aventuras absorvían toda su atención.

Bajaron a la isla dejando a Brook de guardia en el barco, éste encantado de no tener que lidiar con bichos, que era algo que le repugnaba ligeramente.

Y se adentraron en la isla sin saber qué les esperaba tras aquella frondosa vegetación.

Continuará…

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que me ha quedado algo corto, espero que los próximos sean más largos XD.**

**Dejad reviews, porfi.  
**


	2. 2 La llegada a la isla

_Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Su llegada a la isla y lo que encontrarán en su interior._

**CAPITULO 2 ****– La llegada a la isla**

Nami bajó del barco con su mochila al hombro, cargada con los materiales para hacer mapas. Ojalá en aquel momento alguno de sus nakamas se ofreciera en llevarle la mochila, que pesaba lo suyo, pero parecía que todos estaban demasiado impresionados con la isla. Incluso Sanji, que normalmente estaría haciendo lo imposible para llamar su atención, se dedicaba a inspeccionar los alrededores pasando totalmente de Nami. Y Luffy… bueno… Luffy ya tenía las estrellitas brillantes alrededor de los ojos y con una cara de pasmarote total, sin saber realmente por dónde empezar a investigar.

- Esta isla me da muy mala espina – se escuchó decir a Usopp con un terrible temblor de piernas que malamente le hacían mantenerse en pie.

- Venga, Usopp – lo animó Luffy dando saltitos de un lado para otro, impaciente por entrar en el interior de la isla.

- Es… es… que… eh… ¡es casi idéntica a Skypiea! – logró decir finalmente mientras comenzaba a sudar a mares al recordar a los sacerdotes y al dios Ener.

- Si tanto miedo tienes, ¿por qué no te quedas en el barco? – le dijo Zoro mientras se desperezaba a espaldas del barco.

- Yo no tengo miedo – protestó - ¡Yo soy el gran capitán Usopp!, ¡el valiente guerrero de los mares! – e hizo su clásica postura alzando un brazo hacia el cielo.

- Vale, vale – Zoro hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó de su nakama, acercándose junto a Robin.

Mientras todos se reunían cerca del barco, Nami no podía quitar los ojos de encima de su capitán, que parecía que tenía 10 años de lo emocionado que estaba… ¡si ni siquiera sabían qué había en la isla!

- Nos dividiremos en grupos – dijo Sanji mirando a Nami y a Robin antes que al resto. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su bella morena estuviera saliendo con el espadachín, pero se consolaba con saber que aún le quedaba su bella pelirroja… o eso creía él, porque los pensamientos de la navegante no iban precisamente en esa dirección.

- Yo voy con Zoro – se apuntó rápidamente Usopp, sabiendo que con lo fuerte que era el espadachín iba a estar a salvo.

Robin sonreía divertida. No acababa de acostumbrarse al carácter del artillero de la tripulación… tan pronto era el rey de los mares como al segundo estaba escondido tras Franky, Zoro o cualquiera que fuese más fuerte que él.

- ¡Nami-swaaaannnn! – revoloteó el cocinero alrededor de la pelirroja – Yo seré tu caballero.

- Sí, sí, vale – le dijo sin prestarle atención, la cual seguía puesta sobre Luffy, el cual no hacía ningún caso a su tripulación. - ¡Luffyyyyy! – lo llamó Nami al ver que se adentraba él solo en lo que parecía un frondoso bosque.

- ¡Espéranos, idiota! – le gritó Sanji yendo tras él.

Nami se acercó a Robin y Zoro, que charlaban en voz baja. La navegante aún estaba intrigada de cómo dos personas tan distintas podían llevarse tan bien. A ella le daría algo si tenía que estar con alguien que se pasaba el día durmiendo en cualquier lado.

Al final los grupos quedaron decididos por casualidad. Nami iría con Sanji y Luffy. Usopp se había unido a Zoro y Robin. Y Franky y Chopper habían hecho el tercer grupo. Ya se había decidido que Brook quedara de vigía en el Sunny.

- Si vemos que anochece nos volvemos al Sunny – comentó Nami clavando la mirada en la frondosa vegetación que se extendía justo ante ella. – No quiero pasar la noche ahí dentro.

- Yo te protegeré, mi bella Nami – la alabó Sanji dando un paso hacia ella, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el capitán de los Mugiwara.

Por primera vez en su vida, Luffy sintió celos. No le gustaba que Sanji anduviera siempre tras Nami, sobretodo porque era evidente que ella no le hacía caso, aunque tampoco se lo hacía él. Prefería seguir en silencio y no declararse a hacer el ridículo como hacía su nakama casi todos los días. Incluso, a veces, le apetecía que Nami lo golpeara, sólo porque así era una manera de que ella le prestase atención.

- Vamos a buscar de comer – intervino Luffy desechando aquellos pensamientos y los celos. Su estómago era lo primero.

Y colocándose bien su sombrero de paja se adentró con paso decidido en la vegetación.

Nami no pudo evitar no observarlo. Aquel chaleco rojo le sentaba de vicio al igual que aquellos pantalones piratas que dejaban al descubierto unas bonitas piernas tostadas por el sol. La suave brisa marina revolvía ligeramente aquel cabello negro que sobresalía por debajo del sombrero.

Robin había estado observando a su nakama. Era algo que no podía evitar, llevaba demasiados años con esa costumbre para poder quitarla de repente. Le dio un suave codazo a Zoro para que prestase atención y señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza a la pelirroja, que seguía embobada mirando a Luffy.

- Ja – soltó el espadachín, ya pensando en la manera de sobornarla para que le rebajara la deuda.

Y con una media sonrisa se adentró en el bosque tras su capitán, seguido por los demás.

Era una zona muy boscosa y llena de pájaros, que callaban al oir a los piratas caminar. Parecía que habían entrado en una especie de selva. Los árboles crecían gigantescos hasta que no les veías sus copas, había toda clase de vegetación por el suelo y los insectos… bueno, casi no hablar de ellos.

Sanji iba con el corazón en un puño porque el cocinero de los mugiwara sentía una pequeña aversión hacia esos bichejos. Y Nami también iba cerca de su nakama, a ella también le daban algo de asco. Luffy, al contrario que los otros dos, iba muy feliz al ser un fanático de los insectos y correteaba detrás de ellos como un niño pequeño.

- Eso es un camino – le dijo Nami a sus nakamas en voz baja al distinguir un estrecho sendero medio borrado por la vegetación que se adentraba aún más en el bosque.

- ¿Eh? – Luffy dejó el bicho al que estaba examinando y se dirigió, expectante, hacia dónde señalaba Nami. - ¡Un camino! – soltó una risotada.

- Ni se te ocurra, Luffy – le dijo la pelirroja. – No sabemos a dónde lleva. Sigamos por el bosque.

- ¡Seguro que hay comida! – y sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros echó a correr por el sendero.

- ¡Luffy! – gritaron Sanji y Nami a la vez.

No tuvieron más remedio que seguir a su capitán, mientras Nami no hacía otra cosa que despotricar contra él. Era su manera de quitarse los nervios de encima. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que le hacía helar la sangre en las venas, pero decidió permanecer callada porque al fin y al cabo sólo era un presentimiento y no quería ver cómo se burlaban de ella después, sobre todo cuando el resto de la tripulación lo supiera.

Enseguida perdieron de vista a Luffy, y Nami y Sanji no tuvieron más remedio que echar una carrerita sin fijarse en el camino ni lo que había a su alrededor porque en caso de que lo hubieran hecho seguramente habrían dado la vuelta sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

A los lados del camino y colgados de las ramas de los gigantescos árboles había objetos hechos a mano con hueso, madera… eran una especie de fetiches, objetos de protección, quizá. Clavados en palos de madera, algo alejados del camino, había calaveras, evidentemente humanas.

Y ninguno de los mugiwara había reparado en eso.

Nami, Sanji y Luffy estaban en silencio, parados delante de una pequeña casa de madera de aspecto algo destartalado, observándola. De la chimenea media derruida salía humo. ¿Quién vivía allí? Y antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo Luffy se acercó a la puerta.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado. Este ya me ha quedado un poquitín más largo… jajaja**

**Gracias a Nemo Robin, a Gabe, Kaizoku ou16 (¡menudo nombre te has puesto XD!) y a Dragonazul por los reviews.**

**Y siento la tardanza. **

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
